Familytrees to Rilla & Ken of Ivy Porch
by DavyKeith
Summary: Hier sind einige Stammbäume zur Orientierung.
1. Stammbaum 1

**John Blythe (08.09.1820 - 14.05.1899)**

**& Margaret O'Casey (12.05.1825 - 23.02.1898)**

**m. 30. August 1858**

Elliott Blythe (10.07.1859 - 01.06.1861)

Gilbert Blythe (06.12.1863)

**Walter Shirley (16.11.1846 - 18.06.1866)**

**& Bertha Willis (20.04.1847 - 14.06.1866)**

**m. 02. July 1865**

Anne Shirley (12.03.1866)

**William Ford (22.12.1829 - 30.04.1906)**

**& Alice Caroline Selwyn (15.07.1831 - 25.06.1865)**

**m. 14. February 1855**

John Ford (19.11.1855 - 30.07.1903)

Leigh Ford (20.06.1858)

Owen Ford (10.05.1860)

Margaret Ford (24.08.1861)

Patricia Ford (09.03.1863)

James Ford (17.02.1864)

**Frank West (21.05.1840 - 18.10.1876)**

**& Rose Elliott (13.09.1842 - 20.11.1879)**

**m. 18. October 1862**

Leslie West (29.06.1863)

Kenneth West (08.09.1867 - 26.08.1875)

**John Meredith (07.08.1845 - 21.02.1918)**

**& Grace Ramsdell (11.03.1844 - 30.06.1920)**

**m. 15. January 1867**

Seth Dimeon Meredith (16.01.1868)

John Knox Meredith (13.11.1870)

Roxanne Crystal Meredith (02.07.1873)

Charles Horatio Meredith (11.09.1874)

**Gerald MacKenzie (02.09.1845 - 27.03.1924)**

**& Esther Hudson (16.12.1849 - 30.11.1915)**

**m. 07. June 1870**

Cecilia MacKenzie (01.02.1872 - 04.12.1902)

Nathaniel MacKenzie (24.07.1874)

Jeremiah MacKenzie (08.05.1875)

Hannah MacKenzie (30.08.1878 - 13.01.1883)

**George West (01.12.1838 - 30.08.1874)**

**& Isabella Sadler (08.03.1839 - 25.04.1896)**

**m. 31. July 1860 **

Ellen West (16.06.1861)

Bruce West (14.02.1866 - 08.07.1878)

Rosemary West (25.04.1871)

**Thomas Gardner (09.10.1871 - 16.06.1917)**

**& Alexandra Hazeltine (20.09.1873 - 16.06.1917)**

**m. 08. February 1895**

Edward Gardner (16.12.1895)

Emily Gardner (24.08.1899)

Eleanor Gardner (07.03.1901 - 16.06.1917)

**Leo McGowan (14.03.1872 - 23.11.1914)**

**& Paige Madison (11.09.1875)**

**m. 03. June 1894**

Michael McGowan (25.05.1895)

Prudence McGowan (18.02.1896 - 19.02.1896)

Eric McGowan (08.01.1897)

Douglas McGowan (05.08.1899)

Alec McGowan (30.10.1900)

Rachel McGowan (20.06.1906)

**Maximilian Johannes Singer (23.07.1872)**

**& Karolina Maria Elisabeth Reimann (16.08.1874)**

**m. 27. July 1892**

Frederike Mathilde Singer (29.03.1894)

Henriette Clementine Singer (23.11.1896)

Charlotte Amelia Singer (14.01.1899)

Theresa Valentine Singer (19.09.1900)

Sophia Eleanore Singer (20.04.1902)

Antonia Maxine Singer (01.12.1906)

**Frederick David Bradley (03.01.1882)**

**& Charlotte Sophia Porter (24.06.1886)**

**m. 04. June 1908**

Lilian Charlotte Elizabeth Bradley (25.02.1909)

Josephine Sophia Victoria Bradley (10.06.1910)


	2. Stammbaum 2

**Dr. Gilbert Blythe (06.12.1863 - 10.06.1945)**

**& Anne Shirley (12.03.1866)**

**m. 18. September 1891**

Joyce Cordelia Blythe (09.06.1892 - 09.06.1892)

James Matthew Blythe (31.07.1893)

Walter Cuthbert Blythe (21.05.1894 - 12.09.1916)

Diana Margaret Blythe (27.09.1895)

Anne Rachel Blythe (27.09.1895)

Shirley Willis Blythe (04.04.1897)

Bertha Marilla Blythe (17.07.1899)

**Owen Ford (10.05.1860 - 19.02.1936) **

**& Leslie West (29.06.1863 - 14.12.1928)**

**m. 25. December 1893**

Kenneth West Ford (31.10.1894

Persis Alice Ford (15.03.1896)

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (13.11.1870) **

**& Cecilia MacKenzie (01.02.1872 - 04.12.1902)**

**m. 29. July 1893**

Gerald John Meredith (12.06.1894)

Faith Esther Meredith (02.11.1895)

Una Salvia Meredith (08.12.1896)

Thomas Carlyle Meredith (22.10.1897)

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (13.11.1870)**

**& Rosemary West (25.04.1871)**

**m. 13. October 1906**

Bruce George Meredith (28.08.1907)

**Thomas Gardner (09.10.1867 - 16.06.1917)**

**& Alexandra Hazeltine (20.09.1869 - 16.06.1917)**

**m. 08. February 1895**

Edward Gardner (16.12.1895)

Emily Gardner (24.08.1899)

Eleanor Gardner (07.03.1901 - 16.06.1917)

**Maximilian Johannes Singer (23.07.1872) **

**& Karolina Maria Elisabeth Reimann (16.08.1874)**

**m. 27. July 1892**

Frederike Mathilde Singer (29.03.1894)

Henriette Klementine Singer (23.11.1896)

Charlotte Amelia Singer (14.01.1899)

Theresa Valentine Singer (19.09.1900)

Sophia Eleanore Singer (20.04.1902)

Antonia Maxine Singer (01.12.1906)

**Susan Barbara Baker (27.08.1850 - 29.04.1924)**

**Jerusha Allison Sarah Hermione Jane Walton (19.01.1894 - 04.08.1932)**

**Frederick David Bradley (03.01.18?)**

**Charlotte Sophia Porter (24.06.18?**

**m. 04. June 1908**

Lilian Charlotte Elizabeth Bradley (25.02.1909)

Josephine Sophia Victoria Bradley (10.06.1910)


	3. Stammbaum 3

**Blythe:**

**Dr. James Matthew Blythe (31.07.1893)**

**& Faith Esther Meredith (02.11.1895)**

**m. 14. August 1921**

Gilbert Carlyle Blythe (07.05.1922)

Matthew Bruce Blythe (13.04.1924)

**Walter Cuthbert Blythe (21.05.1894)**

**& Una Salvia Meredith (08.12.1895)**

**m. 22. March 1924**

Cecilia Margaret Blythe (22.02.1925)

**Shirley Willis Blythe (04.04.1897)**

**& Emily Gardner (24.08.1899)**

**m. 28. February 1920**

Thomas Edward Blythe (30.12.1920)

Anne Marilla Blythe (19.03.1922)

Daniel Shirley Blythe (25.01.1925)

James Willis Blythe (25.01.1925)

**Ford:**

**Dr. Kenneth West Ford (31.10.1894)**

**& Bertha Marilla Blythe (17.07.1899)**

**m. 23. September 1921**

Joyce Jerusha Ford (12.09.1923)

Owen Kenneth Ford (14.02.1925)

**Meredith:**

**Rev. Gerald John Meredith (12.06.1894) **

**& Anne Rachel Blythe (27.09.1895)**

**m. 20. December 1923 **

Blythe Elliott Meredith (16.10.1924)

**Thomas Carlyle Meredith (22.10.1897) **

**& Theresa Valentine Singer (19.09.1900)**

**m. 12. May 1924**

Erwarten Kind für June 1925

**Bruce George Meredith (28.08.1907) **

**Gardner:**

**Edward Gardner (16.12.1895)**

**& Diana Margaret Blythe (27.09.1895)**

**m. 19. July 1922**

Bertha Alexandra Gardner (03.05.1925)

**McGowan:**

**Michael McGowan (26.05.1895)**

**& Persis Alice Ford (15.03.1896)**

**m. 21. April 1919**

Lesley Paige McGowan (01.03.1920)

Madison Persis McGowan (27.11.1922)

**Douglas:**

**Miller Douglas (06.02.1892) **

**& Mary Martha Lucilla Moore Ball Vance (30.01.1896)**

**m. 09. December 1918**

Miller Vance Edward Douglas (04.09.1919 - WW II)

Harrison Elliott George Douglas (31.08.1921)

Alexander Evan Bryant Douglas (05.07.1922)

Katherine Marylin Cornelia Douglas (15.11.1925)

**Rest:**

**James Anderson (23.06.1889) **

**& Felicity Owens (14.02.1894 - 29.08.1914) **

**m. 27. October 1913 **

James Kitchener 'Jims' Anderson (02.08.1914)

**James Anderson (23.06.1889) **

**& Molly 'Mo' Webster (08.03.1891) **

**m. 10. September 1918**

Marina Anderson (16.11.1919)

Brian Anderson (07.10.1921)

**Richard Johnson (14.04.1872 - 04.11.1916)**

**& Rebecca Joanna Dalton (24. 06.1875)**

**m. 23. May 1895**

Stephen Richard Johnson (19.07.1896 - 20.10.1916)

**George Boyd (05.02.1883)**

**& Julia Spencer (10.04.1884)**

**m. 22. August 1906**

Morgan Boyd (12.06.1907

Janice Boyd (30.11.1910)


End file.
